havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 017 Infernal
7:49:20 PM Rune: What colors do you like? 7:49:44 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...what do you mean?" 7:51:56 PM Rune: To wear. What colors do like to wear? I usually wear blue a lot, because it doesn't clash with my stripes. 7:53:52 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...um...Black, I guess." 7:54:03 PM Jamaros: Belza: "We do not wear different colors." 7:54:20 PM Jamaros: Belza: "We wear our armor." 7:56:10 PM Rune: Well, it's kind of conspicuous to wear that here, so we're going to get you some ordinary clothes. 7:56:30 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Sounds fun." 7:56:34 PM Rune: ... Frankly, armor is mostly overkill here anyway. Humans and elves haven't even got claws. 7:57:14 PM Jamaros: Belza: "We have already lost our weapons. Might as well. Better for infiltration your way." 7:58:07 PM Rune: Oh, weapons. We probably should get you proper weapons again, though. 7:58:22 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I approve of this plan." 8:05:02 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I could sneak up behind him and take him out. Then we could--" 8:05:35 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "I speak the language, big boots." 8:05:39 PM Rune: I don't think that's necessary. 8:10:10 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Erinyes, right? I can tell by the wingspan. Adorable, but not the easiest thing to dress for around here." 8:10:19 PM Rune: Yes. 8:10:55 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "So, I'm think something in the backless area, maybe show off some of that shoulder--" 8:10:59 PM Jamaros: Belza: "No." 8:11:21 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Belza would rather keep sleeves, if possible. I am fine, though." 8:11:50 PM Rune: They might want pants, too. ... I keep wanting to try pants. 8:12:22 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Tail the issue there? Nothing to worry about here. We have a whole section for tails." 8:12:48 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Just stay out of the dragonborn section. Great for scales, horrible on skin." 8:13:06 PM Rune: ... but I've got scales. 8:13:50 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "...really? Interesting. Still, you seem to have more fleshy bits. Feel free to try it, but don't come crying to me if your thighs turn to hamburger." 8:13:59 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "What is hamburger?" 8:14:18 PM Rune: I'm sort of... monstery. So I keep covered up. 8:14:36 PM Rune: Mushed up cow. 8:14:49 PM Jamaros: Tiprus makes a grossed-out face. 8:15:03 PM Rune: It's good with noodles and tomato in it. 8:15:58 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Honey, I'm lime green and have demon eyes. These two look like they spent the last millenium squishing heads with their giant monster hands, and the cutest member of your group has tusks. Work your monster." 8:16:24 PM Jamaros: Belza looks at her hands and frowns. 8:17:10 PM Rune: I'm not completely sure what that means. And Quill is cute too. 8:18:03 PM Jamaros: He looks at Quill. "I'd give him about a seven. Never got the big deal with those elf types. The other one is an eight, definitely." 8:22:08 PM Rune: They're both really nice. I don't know if they like boys, though. 8:22:37 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "The nice ones never do, ain't that the truth." 8:23:07 PM Rune: Well that's not true, Taeral does. But he's sort of bodiless right now so I don't think he's looking. 8:23:48 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "...I have no idea what you are talking about...but I don't think I really care." 8:24:05 PM Rune: Rune points at Taeral. 8:24:38 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Oh, you named your sex toy. Adorable." 8:25:24 PM Rune: No, he's a person. He got stuck in there. ... bad breakup. 8:25:54 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Must've been. Can he get tequilla in there?" 8:26:12 PM Rune: I don't think he has to eat anymore, so I'm not sure. That's a good question. 8:27:38 PM Rune: Probably no tequila, then. 8:31:36 PM Jamaros: Tiprus looks over at Creed. "We can start training when we get back." 8:31:44 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Assuming you still want to." 8:37:40 PM Rune: That's probably a good idea. Although I kind of... well, nevermind, it's silly. 8:37:54 PM Jamaros: Belza: "What?" 8:38:29 PM Creed: Creed gives a shrug. "I'm ready whenever we get back, no rush." 8:38:54 PM Rune: ... well... I always used to see sisters braiding each other's hair and that kind of thing. But I didn't have one so I never got to. 8:39:12 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "How does this work?" 8:40:00 PM Rune: Well, you'd take turns. Braids can get pretty fancy but they're also nice for keeping your hair out of your face. I got a lot of practice on grandmother but it's not the same. She cheats. 8:47:33 PM Rune: ... it's silly, I know. 8:47:44 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I would like to learn." 8:50:15 PM Rune: ... I just have grandmother, that's all. I mean, in theory my parents are around somewhere, but they're not important. So I haven't got sisters or cousins or aunts or anything. 8:51:00 PM Jamaros: Belza: "That is sad. Family is everything for us. They are our comrades, our allies, our friends, everything." 8:51:48 PM Rune: Well, you're kind of my cousins. If you want to be. You and Creed. 8:53:12 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "You said my name. What am I doing?" 8:53:46 PM Rune: We're going to try on your clothes to see if they fit. 8:53:54 PM Rune: If they do we buy them, if they don't we start over. Come on. 9:39:35 PM Creed: "Would you two fly anyone that wants to go home, home?" 9:39:50 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I have no problem with it." 9:40:07 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I am feeling better after having napped. I can maybe manage one person." 9:41:25 PM Rune: ... as long as you know you don't have to. 9:44:09 PM Creed: "It seems the others don't want to come with at the moment so I'm prepared to leave whenever you two are." 9:44:45 PM Rune: ... but it is nice to help people if you want. 9:45:14 PM Jamaros: Tiprus turns to Belza. "I can just take her back myself, if you want to rest." 9:45:38 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Also, you could have some fun out here." 9:45:48 PM Jamaros: Belza shoots her a look. 9:52:30 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "We should be going." 9:53:59 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Stupid noble brat." 9:54:42 PM Rune: I just don't know why she hates us. I don't. 9:55:30 PM Jamaros: Belza scoffs: "She is a Thaldi. All they are is hate, now." 9:55:35 PM Jamaros: "Hate and pride." 9:55:35 PM Rune: I try to be nice. 10:13:29 PM Rune: I didn't know you knew her family. ... they don't sound very nice, I wonder why she wants to go to them.